ultimateroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Seven Heads are Better Than One
Plot The team must fight a''' 'giant creature with 7 heads (some of the heads have different shapes and sizes, and 3 heads are on its chest), named The Colossal Tyrant; an opponet who is very strong, tall, bulky, and unstoppable, but has no lower body. How can the heroes fight something that is bigger and stronger than them? Story (Ship is walking in the forest) (Ship picks up a gem) (Ship): Very odd. (Ship is teleported to somewhere) (Colossal Tyrant): Welcome to my realm, Ship. ''Meanwhile... (Tyran is seen driving in a blue and purple spaceship, when a comet hits him!) (The ship disappears) (Tyran): AAAH! (Tyran grows a jetpack) (Tyran): What was that? (Tyran touches it and a flash is seen) (Tyran): Where am I? (Colossal Tyrant): In my realm. (Ship gets out his Tai Chi activator) (Ship): Tai Chi Bing.... ICE! (freezes one of CT's heads) Meanwhile... Rocket is hiding from the fuzz in a dark alley, when he sees a man beckoning him to come into his house. Rocket runs in but instead of finding the man and his house, the inside of the house is gone. He is some where. He turns around the door is gone. (Rocket): Where am I? (CT): In my realm. (Mysterious laughing) (Cartoon44): WITH ME! (Rocket): Great. Hey, buddy! Let me help you. Rocket morphs into a polar bear and attacks CT. We see Brian (new character W00T xD) fighting some...dude. (Brian): Hi-ya! Foot in your face! Those dudes run away. (Brian): Hey look, a gun. He picked up the gun, but got teleported to CT's realm. (Brian, looking at Rocket, Ship, and Tyran): Deja Vu...I think I see those guys before. Rocket: Haven't seen you, big hoss. Must be a noob. *gets hit by CT* Rocket: You gonna help or not? (Brian): I'm not a noob, I'm a lvl 26 in FusionFall! Beat that! (alters DNA to a Citrakayah and punches CT) Well duh! (Rocket): Just because you can play video games well, doesn't mean you have talent, kid. (Rocket morphs into a Gorrila and Polar Bear Centaur and punces upon CT, punding it with his fists) Brian altered his DNA to a To'kustar and picked up CT, then he throws CT to the sky. (Brian): Who are you calling a kid? :P (Rocket): You, of course what are you, twelve? (CT falls out of the sky, staight onto Brian, but Brian punched CT and shoots a cosmic ray at him) (Cartoon runs toward Brian) (Cartoon44): You Brats! I will kill you all! CT is my sidekick! (CT): This is my realm, you know! I'm the main villian! You're just the guy who runs and gets his butt kicked by heroes! (Cartoon): You're realm? Your realm? Seems like Hell here. (Cartoon falls onto the ground..minutes later he looks up and Brian kicks him in the face) (Brian): Tch. (Rocket pulls out his laser pistols and starts shooting CT, Brian shoots CT with a cosmic ray and CT disappeared) (Brian): Easy. (Rocket morphs into his alien form, pulls out a device and points it at the spot where CT was) (Rocket): Zata radiation. The monster teleported. (Brian): To where? (Rocket): I'm not sure. Zata radiation leves a lot to be desired. (Tyran is walking in a hallway) (Tyran): This place is weird. (Tyran steps on a sunken tile and poison gas sprays out of the wall) (Tyran): Whoa... (Tyran faints) CT is immune to all of the attacks. (CT) I have seven heads, meaning seven brains you fools! He close to finishing them until Sub fires a positive energy blast at his back. (Sub) ULL SPILL NO BLOOD TODAY! They fight, but CT mostly wins. (Sub) Seven brains huh? He pokes on of the head's eyes then super punches him in the chest. (Sub) *pamt* *pant* (CT) That's not enough...to take me down... (Sub) We'll see about that. They fight again until CT wins some more and pounds on Sub rapidly, then he escapes. (Sub) Ugh...he is smarter than us...guys he knows our every move. If we wanna win, we gotta slice off those h Meanwhile... (Rocket): I think I found where he teleported. We just need to wait for the Princess. (Brian): The princess? (Rocket): My battleship. The Lunar Princess. We'll need it to get where we're going. (Brian): Screw battleship. (alters DNA to an Aerophibian) (The battleship comes down and beams them up) (Rocket): An Aerophibian will be useless where we're headed. (Brian): Why? (Rocket): There's a duplex forcefield. An aerophibian would burn up inside. I'd suggest a Petropian. (Brian): Do you mean a PetroSAPIEN? Petropian is their homeworld, but whatever. (alters DNA to a Petrosapien) (Rocket): I'm sorry. I'm still using Girian words. And its Petropia. A terran speaker should have no excuse. (Brian): Meh, it's ok. And mai bad. So...what now? (Rocket): Hyperspeed. Get your seat belt buckled. (Brian): (gets sealt belt buckled) Ready- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH We see outer space and the Lunar Princess, then the ship disappears. It reappears at the cave where Shaun had battled CT. (Rocket): NOw where is that seven-headed pest...? Brian comes out as a Vulpimancer and runs to the East. Sub is still fighting the Colosaal Tyrant until he really uses all his energy to cut off one of his heads. (Sub) One done...six more to go. (CT) GRRAAAHHHH! U PEST! ULL PAY FOR THAT! CT grabs Sub with his hand and begins to crush him. (Sub) G-Guys...a little help here?! Brian comes in as Humungousaur and punched CT. (Brian): ...Deja Vu again! (Rocket): That's great. (Rocket shoots CT, but it regenerates) (Rocket): Great. (Brian): There's nothing great about- (CT grabbed Brian and squishes him) (Brian): AHHHH HELP (Rocket morphs into a gorilla and pulls Brian out) (Brian): Lol thanks. Let's kick this...thing butt! (Brian altered his DNA to a To'kustar and shoots a cosmic ray at CT. Then he grabbed CT and throws him to the sky) (CT teleports away) (Brian): Aww, man! (Rocket): The zata energy has been depeleted by the forcefield. Darn. (Sub) guyz that thing has seven brains. He's smarter than us, and knows our EVERY move. We gotta work as a team and attack him...together. But first we gotta know we get stronger than him. CT attacks the team once more, but with brutal force. (Brian): You think I DON'T know that? (dodges attack, and alters DNA) Echo Echo! Hmm...I really should make names for my alien forms. (Ship): Seriously? (all of a sudden, he is shot in the back) (Ren): Why hello, Ship. (Ship falls down on the floor and Ren throws him at CT) (CT): LUNCH. NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM. (Ship slices one of CT's heads off with his lighsabre) (Ship): Ha ha ha! Ou, my back! (Ship falls over) (CT): Okay, I'm hungry. (he walks up to Ship) (Ship): KAIO KEN! (Ship started glowing red) (CT): Uh-oh. (Ship): HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA (raises finger) Homing destructo disk. (fires a HDD at Ct's head) (Rex)Headshots Ship from far away with a sniper (Ship): I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH I GET HURT! (Ship goes SS2) (CT): I WANNA EAT YOU UP! (Ship): LOL no. (In all of the commotion, Rocket has disappeared) (Brian): Hm...hey, where's Rocket? (CT): THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN DEFEAT ME! I'M THE TOP MAN AROUND HERE! (Sub): Gotta get this freak! Sub powers up, high, super punches CT in the stomach, then cutting off one of his heads with his Swords of Justice, leaving only 5 left. (CT): NOO! GRROOWWWW! (Sub): Ha! Who's the top man now?! Actually, are you even a man at all? (CT): GGGRRRRRAAAAAGGGHHH!! (Brian): He's not. He's a freak-alien-thing-whatsoever. Hey, maybe I can gather his DNA after all! (Brian jumped on one of CT's head, and touched it with his hand. Suddenly Brian glows white, then the glows disappears.) (Brian): YEEEEES. (Brian, still in CT's head, transformed to a Vaxasaurian and ripped the head off, leaving four left.) (Brian): Eat that. (CT): NO! YOU...YOU MOTHER FU- Sub shoots a positive energy blast at his back while he's not looking before he could drop any F bombs. (Sub): Watch your mouth young ladybug! (Brian): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Brian punched another one of CT's face until CT's nose bleed.) (Brian): YOU WANT SOME MORE? (punches) HUH? (punches) CT powers up high, then he coughs up a thousand powerful minions to attack the heroes. (CT): You kids really talk a lot of crap. KILL THEM! HEHEHEHE! (Sub): You have got to be freakin' kiddin me. The minions attack the heroes. (Brian): Heeey, I have a plan! (Brian picked up Sub and throws him at one of CT's head. The head exploded, leaving 3 left) (Brian): Headshot! (The Lunar Princess takes off suddenly and enters hyperspeed, stranding the heroes) (Brian): What the-? He left us alone! (Brian altered his DNA to an Aerophibian, and ''tried ''to chase the Lunar Princess, but the minions attacked him.) (Brian): Darn it. (Sub): Alright! The minions still attack the heroes. CT powers up and uses his telepath powers to read their minds and know our next move. (CT): I know everything about you Brian, you have a plan for destroying me, when you were 5 you were afraid of the dark, your name is Nairb spelled backwards, and much much more! (Sub): God, what a stalker. (Brian): First off, I'm NOT afraid of the dark when I was 5. To be honest, I was AFRAID of light when I was 3! Now, shut up and stop telling lies. (Brian altered his DNA to a To'kustar and and shoots a cosmic ray at ANOTHER one of CT's head, destroying it. Leaving 2 left) (Brian): HA. Now I know you, CT. You are afraid of everything when you are one and NO ONE likes you! Sub only destroys half of the minions. (CT): What, how can this be?! I was invincible and now... (Sub): And now you're being bested, meaning beaten! Aw come on CT, if you're smarter than us, you must be smart enough to know that. (CT): GGRRRAAGGHHH! CT tries to smash Sub, but he moves out the way and destroy the other head, with a single super punch, leaving 1. (CT): NO! NO!! NO!!! He teleports to the city and picks up a building filled with innocent people. (CT): T-Take one step further...and I'll drop them! I mean it! (Brian): You're SUCH a coward! (Brian pulls out his sword, and morphed to a Necrofriggian. He goes intangible and flew up to CT's head, then he becomes visible and stabbed it.) (CT): Fuuuu (drops building) (Brian): SUB! You know what to do! Sub picks up the building and saves the people before they die easily, then put them somewhere safe. (Sub): Come on...let's combine our power and take this second Einstein and Hulk Hogan down! (CT): U-Ugh... (Brian): HELL YEAH! Brian cuts the head to half. (Brian): SUB, NOW! (alters DNA to a To'kustar) Let's combine my cosmic ray with...whatever your power is! (shoots cosmic ray) (Sub): Thought you never ask! Sub combines his positive energy blast with Brian's cosmic ray. (CT): Uncle... The combined super blast was powerful enough destroy CT and his entire body. (Sub): And...he's gone. The people from the city clap and cheer for them. (Brian, reverting back to his human form): Uncle...? Say wha....? (Sub): Hmm...all this bein a hero thing is makin me hungry! I could really go for a slice of pizza...more like 80. Sub and Brian walk away. (THE END) Heroes *Sub *Shipey *Solo *T-Rex *Chrono *Survive *Brian *Rex Neutrals *Schwann (first appearence) *Rocket Villains *Colassal Tyrant (main) *Pyro *Cartoon44 *Ren Kaiba Trivia *The Colassal Tyrant is similar to that multi headed evo that Rex fought in his first episode, and 5 headed Vemon in Spider-Man: Webs of Shadows (mostly because how they look like when they have no lower body) Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Finished Roleplays